


Stay the Night

by PuccaFanGirl



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuccaFanGirl/pseuds/PuccaFanGirl
Summary: The Devil decides to give you a big dose of comfort and reassurance after learning about what a rough day you had.





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I did it! I wrote my very own Devil x Reader fic! It’s really short and I think it kinda sucks and could’ve been written better in certain areas, but I still hope you enjoy! I decided to fill out my wish for a fluffy Devil x Reader fic in which he comforts the Reader by writing it myself. C:

The rain continued to fall. It seemed only natural that gloomy weather would come in to perfectly match the mood you were feeling right now. The sound of thunder and the sight of lightning came to accompany you as well. You let out a long melancholic sigh, resting your folded arms on your knees and burying your head into them. You had hoped nobody would see you like this. That is until the sound of a familiar deep and raspy voice had interrupted your thoughts.

“Somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed, doll?” The Devil teasingly called out, leaning against the closed door in your room.

Startled by his sudden intrusion, you lifted your head and shot him a glare right his way. But it didn’t last very long as you were in no mood to scold him for it. You simply turned your back on him, resting your face on your knees again.

“Aww c’mon, you know I was just kiddin’ around. It wouldn’t kill ya to give me a good hearty laugh in response now would it?” He continued, his tone still playful.

“Leave me alone, Devil…” You finally mumbled out.

Although you couldn’t see it, he gave you a frown. “And just why should I do that, toots?”

“Because I had a really rough day and I’m in no mood to see anybody right now. Especially because I don’t want anybody to see me like this, including you. So please just go away.” You responded irritably, voice sounding muffled from resting your face in your knees.

The Devil’s frown shifted into a slightly more sympathetic expression. “…Is that so?” He replied curiously and even a little sadly.

He hesitated for a moment, but he slowly reached out and gently placed a hand on your shoulder, stepping in to sit next to you on the bed. “…You sure you don’t wanna talk about it?” He asked surprisingly gently.

Your face was still buried in your arms, trying your best not to let him see the absolute misery you were going through right now. “N-no…I don’t…” You replied, your voice beginning to crack, nearly on the brink of tears.

He hesitated once more, feeling guilty for not leaving you alone as you had wished but not wanting to leave you in such a miserable state. He began to gently stroke the back of your hair, much to your surprise. “…Are you really sure?” He asked once more.

After a small moment of silence, you finally lifted your head up and turned to face him, tears streaming down your face. You immediately embraced him into a hug, sobbing into his fluffy chest, letting all of your frustration and sorrow out.

Surprised, a little embarrassed, but also feeling sorry for you, he gently wrapped his arms around your form, continuing to stroke your hair in the process. “There, there, doll…it’ll be alright.” He said warmly, red tears beginning to form small amounts in his own eyes out of hurt for seeing you this way. He may be the Devil, but you are very special to him and he’ll do anything in his power to see your beautiful smile again, whether it was through trying to make you laugh, or simply being there for you when you need him most.

He gently pulled you away from him and planted a soft kiss on your forehead, then returned to comforting you through a hug. Despite your tears damping his chest, his fur never felt softer. He was being so gentle, continuing to warmly embrace you and allowing you to cry as much as you wanted to. You never wanted this moment to end. 

He smirked a little. “You’re a real crybaby, ya know that, doll?” He teased.

You looked up at him, a small smile forming on your face, sniffles escaping your throat. “Speak for yourself, Devil.” You replied teasing him as well, pointing out the small streaks of red tears on his own face.

He chuckled delightfully at your response, still holding you tenderly. You were starting to feel much better thanks to him. You never imagined that he of all people would end up being so good at comforting at you, but he certainly outdid himself big-time. You were so relieved that he didn’t laugh at you for feeling this way and instead was being so understanding and reassuring. Noticing you beginning to calm down, he gently took hold of the rest of your body and slowly lay you to rest on your pillow followed by him joining you by laying right next to you. He smiled warmly at you, brushing more strands of hair out of your still damp face.

You returned a warm smile of your own, scooting over to let your nose touch his. You gently cupped his cheek. “Will you…please stay the night with me?” You asked in a whispered tone.

The Devil chuckled, planting a quick kiss on your nose. “Say no more, sweet-cheeks. I’m all yours~” He replied lovingly, embracing you once more with you returning an embrace of your own.

What started out as such a gloomy and depressing night has now turned into a warm and fuzzy one. You told the Devil that you didn’t want to see anyone when you needed him to be there for you all along. How happy you ended up feeling that he decided to drop by. Soon enough, the sound of the rain, and the warmth of his embrace eventually put you to sleep with him following soon after, never letting each other go for one second. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if he saw you like this on another gloomy day, because you now knew that you could count on him to be there for you even in the darkest of times.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand...there you have it! Sorry I know it was really short and I know it’s not one of the best x Reader fics out there, especially since I hardly every write x Reader fanfiction, but I hope it still satisfied you Devil lovers out there if not just a little bit. Cause he needs more x Reader fics dammit! Anyway, thanks for reading. :P


End file.
